Et ce soir, je vis Dieu
by Friends-Only-yaoi
Summary: Si comme Zoro vous ne croyiez pas en "Dieu"... Vous changerez peut-être d'avis... Yaoi. Sanzo. Spoil Thriller Bark.


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Oda. Histoire à Ana, Correction à Charlotte.

**Pairing : **Sanji/Zoro

**Attention! Spoiler Thriller Bark.**

* * *

**Et ce soir, je vis Dieu.**

_Je n'en pouvais plus... ce cauchemar se répétait sans cesse... Et le pire c'est que ça avait été réel... que j'avais vraiment vécu cette angoisse, et que je devais la revivre en boucle... _

_J'étais par terre, face à la masse géante de Kuma le Tyran. Je venais de lui demander de prendre ma vie au lieu de celle de Luffy, je venais de renoncer à mon rêve, à la promesse que j'avais faite... _

_"Tu as tellement d'ambition... Et pourtant tu es prêt à mourir à la place de ce type?" demanda le Shichibukai, les sourcils arqués. _

_"À quoi sert d'avoir une ambition si on ne peut même pas protéger son capitaine?" Je tremblais légèrement à cause de mes blessures, ce qui me frustrait. N'était-ce déjà pas assez que je sois à ma dernière heure? Il fallait en plus que j'aie l'air faible. "Luffy est l'homme qui deviendra le Seigneur des Pirates!"_

_Tête baissée, j'attendait sa réponse. Il allait me tuer maintenant, c'était fini. Je n'allais plus jamais sortir mes sabres, je n'allais plus jamais voyager en mer, et plus important... je n'allais plus jamais _**_le_**_ revoir... _

_"Attendez !" Je sursautai en reconnaissant la voix. Non! Que foutait-il là? C'était maintenant que le vrai supplice commençait. Sanji s'avança en titubant. Il me regarda, l'œil perçant. "Qu'est ce que tu fais, baka?"_

_Qu'est ce que_**_ je_**_ faisais? Non, la question c'est, qu'est ce qu'_**_IL_**_ faisait?! Il s'était mis entre Kuma et moi, ses jambes le soutenant à peine. "Hé, toi" apostropha-t-il, levant la tête pour bien voir le visage de l'énorme ennemi. "Au lieu de celle de ce bretteur à la tête de mousse, prends ma vie."_

_J'élargis les yeux. Quoi?! Il comptait donner sa vie... pour me sauver? Un frisson d'horreur me parcourut, alors que j'imaginai Sourcil en Vrille se prendre un coup du cyborg et tomber devant moi... Ses yeux s'élargir, et son ultime grognement de douleur l'échapper... Puis, la vie l'abandonner, le laissant inerte, inanimé... _

_Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça, l'idée me torturait plus que tout. À quoi bon se sacrifier pour moi, si je ne pouvais pas supporter la vie sans lui après ? Un monde sans Sanji ne rime à rien, j'avais besoin de savoir qu'il existe. Il était comme une lune sur terre... Il brillait dans les moments les plus sombres, reflétant la lumière de nos soleils cachés. S'il n'était plus là pour que je puisse le regarder, m'engueuler avec lui, alors je n'avais pas besoin d'exister non plus. Et s'il allait à la mort pour moi... je devrais subir le supplice de la vie, pour que son sacrifice n'ait pas été vain. Dans ce cas, je préférerai encore l'Enfer._

_"Au lieu de ce type... je te laisses avoir... ma vie à la place..." soufflait Sanji, déjà au bord de l'évanouissement, toujours dans son délire. Puis son ton changea, il devint presque mélancolique. C'est à moi qu'il destina les mots qu'ils croyait être ses derniers."Dis à tout le monde... de faire un bon voyage. Je suis désolé, mais... je pense que vous allez devoir vous trouver un autre cuisinier." _

_C'en était trop. Je devais agir avant que Kuma ne prenne sa décision. En m'appuyant sur mon épée, je me relevai, me plaçant derrière le blond, qui ne s'en rendit pas compte. Puis, avec le pommeau de mon épée, je le cognai. Il s'exclama de surprise, pivotant vers moi. Je lui avais fait mal, alors qu'il était déjà presque mort... Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir le cœur faible. C'était pour le sauver. _

_ Son regard chocolaté se plongea dans le mien, et je pus y lire la rage, le désespoir, l'impuissance. J'observai aussi les traits de son visage, fins et parfaits, pour la dernière fois. Son nez droit, ses lèvres fines, sa mâchoire bien tracé. La douceur de sa peau pâle et lisse. Une beauté inhumaine. _

_"Enfoiré..." murmura-t-il, s'agrippant à mon bras. Mais il n'avait pas assez de force pour s'y tenir. Sa main glissa sur mes muscles puissants, j'en frémis presque de plaisir, c'était la dernière fois qu'il posait la main sur moi... Il tomba à genoux devant moi ,et perdit connaissance. _

_C'était le pire souvenir des derniers événements, pire encore que toute la douleur que j'avais encaissée pour sauver l'équipage. Et c'était la scène que je ne cessai de revivre. Était-ce l'enfer? J'étais donc mort de mes blessures, et j'étais obligé de subir jusqu'à l'éternité le moment le plus douloureux de toute ma vie, l'angoisse de le perdre, et le dernière fois que je vis son visage... _

**J'ouvris soudainement les yeux. Pendant un moment, je ne bougeai pas, m'accoutumant à l'obscurité. Puis, j'attendis. Je ne sais pas combien de minutes, mais je restai sans bouger, sans oser refermer les yeux. Les cauchemars étaient donc finis. J'étais en vie, après tout. **

**Doucement, je me redressai sur mon coude, regardant autour de moi. J'étais dans ma petite chambre du Sunny Go. Mes katanas était contre le mur, près de moi. J'avais pas misé sur la déco, il n'y avait donc, appart mon lit, qu'un meuble où je rangeai mes habits. ****Sanji y était adossé, les mains dans les poches, et la tête basse, le visage caché par les cheveux. Je fronçai les sourcils, surpris. **

**"Oi, Baka Cook... qu'est ce que tu fais là?" demandai-je, reprenant mon attitude agressive malgré moi. **

**Le garçon se redressa, puis se tourna vers le meuble. Il y prit quelque chose... un plat? C'était vrai que ça sentait bon. Il s'approcha de moi et le posa sur mes genoux. "Mange." **

**Je regardai l'assiette. C'était un plat froid, quelque chose de raffiné que je ne pouvais pas nommer, surement un peu en rapport avec la charcuterie.. enfin bref, c'était lui le cuisinier, c'était à lui de savoir les noms. J'observai le plat. C'est vrai que j'avais terriblement faim... **

**J'attrapai ma fourchette et commençait à manger. "Tu m'as pas répondu. Tu fais quoi dans ma chambre?" demandai-je d'un ton que je voulais embêté. **

**Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, je jetai donc un coup d'œil vers lui. Il me fixait, et je pouvais enfin admirer son visage. Depuis tout ce temps... dans le cauchemar, ça ne comptait pas. J'admirai ce que je n'allais plus revoir. Là, j'admire ce que je ne pourrai jamais avoir. **

**Ce cauchemar m'avait permis de réfléchir. Ce que j'avais repoussé et nié depuis longtemps m'était apparu comme une évidence. Pourquoi me mentir à moi même? J'aimais ce stupide cuisinier. **

**"Chopper pensait que tu allais te réveiller bientôt" répondit enfin le blond. J'appréciai le son de sa voix. Grave et enivrante. La faible imitation que mon subconscient avait reproduit était ridicule. "Je me suis dit que tu aurais sûrement faim. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu es inconscient. Tes blessures sont presque guéries, mais tu ne dois pas avoir de force après tout ce temps à jeun."**

**"Et qu'est ce qui te disais que j'allais me réveiller ce soir?" questionnai-je, sans arrêter de manger. Le repas était plus délicieux que d'habitude. Surement parce que je n'avais rien mangé depuis. Après tout, il faisait toujours les choses bien meilleures que les autres... Je parlais de la cuisine bien sur (bandes de pervers !)**

**"Rien." La lune, qui s'était introduite par les rideaux ouverts, illuminait le visage divin du jeune homme, le rendant plus pâle que d'habitude. "Ça fait trois jours que je prépare des plats froids. Quand je vois que tu ne te réveilles pas, je laisse Luffy les manger."**

**Je finis mon assiette. J'avais encore faim, et regardai autour de moi. Il n'y avait plus rien à manger. À la place, Sanji me tendit une bouteille d'eau. Je fis la moue. "Il n'y a pas d'alcool?"**

**"Abruti, tu n'es pas en état de boire" répliqua-t-il. Il reprit mon assiette, pour la déposer sur le meuble. Son regard me parcourra soudainement. Je réalisai que quand je m'étais assis, mes draps avait glissé jusqu'à mes hanches. J'étais torse nu, des cicatrices récentes couvrant encore ma peau, et semblaient être ce qui attira l'attention du maître coq. Puis, il se tourna, restant dos à moi, m'interdisant la contemplation de son visage exceptionnel. **

**"C'est pour ça que tu viens dans ma chambre la nuit?" j'arrivai au point qui m'intriguait, tout en gardant l'air le plus indifférent possible. Je finis l'eau et posai la bouteille par terre. **

**"Non." Quelque chose avait changé dans sa voix. Il ne me regardait toujours pas. Le silence plana quelques instants. "Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Des gens ont vu ce que tu as fait... ton sacrifice. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que le bruit ne courre pas. Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas que Luffy le sache... mais... pourquoi ?!" Le calme qu'il savait si bien garder lui échappait. "Tu aurais pu tout simplement me laisser prendre ta place."**

**Le connard. Il était resté dans ma chambre pour ça? Il se serait senti fort hein? Il pensait que c'était une histoire de mérite... L'imbécile. Mourir en héros. Quel crétin! Il était si fragile... il serait mort à coup sûr. C'est déjà un miracle que moi, j'aie survécu. "Tu t'es mêlé de ce qui ne te regardais pas. Tu n'aurai pas survécu. J'avais déjà pris ma décision, et tu es venu faire ton intéressant."**

**Il marqua un silence. "Je sais que j'avais l'air d'un idiot. Mais j'étais prêt à mourir à ta place. Et ton rêve, et ta promesse ? T'allais en faire quoi ?"**

**"T'as un rêve toi aussi !" De quoi se mêlait-il? Le voilà à accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. Pour rien. Tout ça, pour surement me dire que je suis un ami. Je n'ai jamais voulu être son ami, justement. **

**"Mais pas une promesse." rétorqua-t-il. "Tu n'a pas le droit de mourir, Zoro... Sinon qui deviendra le plus grand manieur de sabres du monde?"**

**Je ne répondis pas. Zoro. Pour la première fois, il m'avait appelé par mon prénom. Je ne faisais que fixer son dos. Il reprit : "Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que c'est que de lutter pour garder sa conscience, pour essayer de t'arrêter, alors que je savais très bien que je tombais dans les pommes? Tu te rends compte de la panique que j'ai ressenti quand je me suis réveillé, et que je ne t'ai pas vu ? Juste tes foutues épées par terre? Qu'est ce que tu crois que j'ai pensé quand je t'ai vu couvert de sang, à deux doigts de la mort?! Est-ce que tu sais comment je m'en suis voulu d'avoir été aussi faible quand j'ai appris ton sacrifice?!" **

**Sa voix s'était élevée au fur et à mesure. Il se tourna enfin vers moi, et je fus pétrifié par ce que je vis. Il pleurait. Je ne pouvais pas parler, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Il essuya violemment ses larmes.**

**"Oi... Baka Cook... ressaisit toi." **

**"La ferme." **

**"Pourquoi te casses-tu encore la tête? Tout le monde va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte' lui dis-je, doucement cette fois-ci. Il me foudroya du regard. Il détestait la compassion à son égard. Il regarda ensuite par la fenêtre. **

**"Je me casse la tête parce que, le fait de nous voir vraiment impuissants face à un ennemi, que ce soit toi ou moi, m'a fait réfléchir. C'est la première fois que ça nous arrive. On a fait face à la mort plusieurs fois, mais on a toujours eu une chance de survivre, de nous battre. Là, j'étais sur que j'allais y passer. Ou toi. C'est assez pour chambouler un homme." **

**Il s'arrêta, puis me regarda. Sa magnifique face de crétin brillait à cause de ses récentes larmes. "Je n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse, tu sais? J'ai toujours aimé toutes les filles que j'ai rencontré, mais après quelques jours ensemble, je me rendais compte que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je n'avais jamais rencontré la personne idéale pour moi. Avant de rentrer dans cet équipage. La mort a menacé de me séparer de cette personne, et je me rends compte que j'ai perdu trop de temps..."**

**"Et bien, tu es en vie" coupai-je sèchement. Comme si je voulais savoir son amour pour la navigatrice ! C'est pas le fait que je lui ai sauvé la vie qui allait faire de nous les meilleurs amis du monde, et qui lui donnait le droit de venir m'ouvrir son cœur. "Tu n'as qu'à aller voir Nami, si tu lui parles sérieusement, elle t'acceptera peut-être." **

**Sanji élargis les yeux, comme si je venais de faire un hors-sujet total. "Pourquoi tu me parles de Nami?" **

**"Ce n'est pas elle?" Peut importe, si c'était elle ou l'autre... "Robin, si tu veux." **

**Il soupira puis s'approcha de moi. Il s'assied au bord de mon petit lit, tout près de moi. Quelle torture était-il en train de m'infliger? Il me parlait de ses problèmes avec les filles, alors que moi, c'était LUI mon problème? Pourquoi s'approcher en plus ?**

**"C'est plus compliqué que ça." Il parlait d'une voix douce maintenant, caressante et hésitante. Mon cœur s'accéléra à nouveau en entendant cette mélodie. Je me maudissais. "Avant de perdre conscience, l'autre soir, la réalité m'a frappé. J'ai cru que tellement de choses allaient rester non dites. Des vérités tues à jamais. Des choses jamais faites. Des occasions perdues. Tout aurait été vain." **

**"Je m'en fou de tes histoires de cœur." lançai-je méchamment. J'en pouvais plus, s'il continuait à me faire subir ça, j'allais lui casser la tête. En plus, je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'engueule, à ce qu'au moins une partie du normal, de l'habituel, revienne. Une dispute, c'est tout ce que je voulais. C'était le moment ou je vivais l'émotion la plus forte que je pouvais avec lui. **

**Au lieu de ça, il baissa les yeux. "Je m'en doutais. Je voulais juste que tu saches que... que je n'aurai pas survécu à ta mort... car je... je me suis aperçu que... que vivre sans toi, ne rime à rien." **

**Je ne croyais pas à ce qu'il venait de dire. Sanji, l'homme à femmes? La personne qui me détestait le plus au monde? Celui avec qui je me disputais toujours? Il leva doucement sa main vers moi, hésitant, pour toucher mon cœur du bout des doigts. Je ne protestai pas, ayant bien trop peur de briser ce rêve. En sentant ses battements enragés, le visage résigné du garçon devint surpris. Comme un enfant qui découvre un nouveau jeu, il posa sa main entière. Je frémis sous le contact de sa peau froide, ce qui l'encouragea encore plus. Il entreprit de parcourir mon torse, doucement, suivant les traits de mes cicatrices où bien les lignes de mes abdos. Ma respiration s'accéléra quand je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. **

**"Baka..." soufflai-je enfin. Il se recula alors, croyant que je n'avais pas réagit avant à cause de la surprise. Comme si j'allais le laisser s'enfuir ! J'attrapais son bras, le regard enflammé, dévoilant mon désir. "Tu en as pris du temps pour t'en rendre compte."**

**Je l'attirai vers moi. J'étais encore faible, mais il ne résista pas. Son corps fin était blotti contre mes abdos puissants, et son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien. Son souffle chaud me caressait le visage, me provocant. Je fixai ses lèvres. Elles avaient l'air si douces... Il n'y avait qu' un seul moyen de le vérifier. **

**Je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'avais l'impression de subir une explosion à l'intérieur de moi. Il faisait très chaud soudain. Enfin, après tout ce temps que je le désirai malgré moi... Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou, ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans mes cheveux, gardant mon visage contre le sien. Comme si j'avais envie de m'éloigner!...**

**Sanji décida de rendre notre premier baiser plus passionnant. Je sentis sa langue contre mes lèvres, demandant, suppliant l'accès... Je n'hésitai pas à le lui donner, mourant d'envie de goûter à sa saveur si enivrante. Je caressai sa langue, doucement, incertain. Je ne savais pas exactement comment faire, je n'avais jamais eu de temps pour les relations, avec l'objectif auquel je m'étais accroché. Toute ma vie, je n'avais pensée qu'à être le meilleur bretteur. Maintenant, cette idée me semblait tellement sans importance... à quoi bon devenir le meilleur? Ce que je voulais plus que tout, ce n'était plus cette gloire... je désirais seulement cet homme... pour toujours, et de toutes les façons. **

**Il anima le baiser, le rendant plus fougueux, plus violent. J'haletai contre sa bouche, perdant mon souffle. Tout mon corps brûlait du plus doux de tous les feux. Je commençai à changer de position, cherchant à l'allonger sous moi, mais il me poussa délicatement en arrière. **

**"Ne fais pas d'efforts... tu es toujours en convalescence" murmura-t-il, inversant la situation. C'était lui qui m'allongeait. **

**"Rooh... On s'en fout!" grommelai-je, voulant le relever. Mais il avait raison, j'étais affaibli, et il réussit facilement à me retenir. Je fronçai les sourcils. Il se foutait de ma gueule ou quoi? Depuis que j'attendais ça, il allait l'arrêter parce que j'étais 'toujours en convalescence'? Il rêve, ce crétin! J'agrippai le haut de son pyjama. "Viens ici !"**

**Il sourit et se laissa entraîner sur moi, puis reprit le baiser là où il s'était arrêté. Cette fois, ses mains se baladaient sur mon torse, me faisant gémir dans le baiser. Et ce baka, je le sentais sourire, fier de lui. **

**Sanji coupa encore notre baiser. Qu'est ce qui le prenait encore? J'allais râler, quand un baiser au cou me retint, me faisant frémir. C'était si doux...Il s'entreprit d'explorer mon corps, brûlant ma peau à chaque endroit que sa langue goutait, où ses lèvres se posaient. En même temps, ses mains ne se fatiguaient de caresser ma peau. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux et me permis de gémir à quelques instants, surtout quand ses baisers étaient assez près du bas. **

**Mon corps entier le voulait, criait son nom. C'était un supplice de ne pas l'écouter, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Le cuisinier était habitué aux femmes, si je le bousculait trop vite, qui sait s'il changera d'avis, s'il se rendra compte que ce n'était qu'une illusion qu'il s'était fait, un mirage que la peur lui avait donné? C'était une pensée douloureuse, mais je devais la garder en tête, être prêt à tout, car c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Quoi qu'il en soit, si ce Paradis était réel ou illusoire, je m'en fichais. J'allais profiter de chaque instant, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Il avait raison; la mort risquait de tout gâcher à un moment, avec la vie qu'on menait. **

**Je sentis encore ses baisers mouillés contre mon cou, et soupirai de bonheur. Je pris alors sa tête dans mes mains, pour contempler encore une fois ce splendide visage. Hésitant, je commençai à dégager sa mèche de son visage. Il ne protesta pas. **

Et je fus ébloui. Je retirai tout de suite ce que j'avais dit à Skypia. _"Je ne vénérerai jamais Dieu"_... Ça me semblait si stupide comme affirmation maintenant. Pour la première fois, ce soir, je _vis_ Dieu. Et croyez moi, je le vénérais. Envouté par sa beauté, je caressai doucement sa joue du bout des doigts. Ses yeux semblaient aussi perdus dans la contemplation mon visage. Je remarquai alors les ombres sous les yeux de mon amour, et les effleurai en souriant. "Tu ne dors plus?"

**"Tu m'inquiétais, bouffon" Il me rendit mon sourire. Je l'entrainai doucement contre moi, entourant son mince corps de mes bras forts. Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou. **

**"Repose-toi, Baka Cook" murmurai-je, glissant une main sous son t-shirt et caressant lentement son dos. Il ne répondit pas, soupirant d'aise. "Ah, et au fait..." **

**Il leva le visage vers moi, l'air interrogateur. Je souris. "Ne m'appelle plus jamais Zoro."**

**Il pouffa et m'embrassa sur la mâchoire. "Je n'en avais pas l'intention, Marimo Perdu."**

* * *

Bon, ils ont été sages... cette fois-ci xD

Reviews ? ( Please ? )


End file.
